A trip to Build A Giraffe
by Charlie105
Summary: Robbie takes Cat to get a new giraffe but will their feelings for each other stay hidden or will they be revealed during their trip. A little one-shot for Cabbie that popped into my head a few hours ago


A trip to Build-a-Giraffe

Cat's POV:

It's Saturday and I need a new giraffe friend for Flump, he's lonely and I need to get him a friend, shall I call him Jeff or Henry? My pear phone bleeps, it's Robbie.

**Robbie:**

**Hey, hey Cat, how's my favourite Red-Head today? xx**

Cat:

Hey Robbie, I'm confused, how are you afro? xx

**Robbie:**

**Why are you confused? I'm okay thanks; do you want to go to Build-a-Giraffe later on today? xx**

Cat:

Well I don't know whether I should call Flump's friend Henry or Jeff; yes we will go to get us some more giraffes! xx

**Robbie:**

**Okay, we'll get two so you can call them both Henry and Jeff. I'll pick you up in 10 mins, okay? x**

Cat:

Yay! Thank you Robbie! Love you bye! xx

**Robbie:**

**Awww anything for my little Red-Head, see you soon Cat xox**

I put my phone away; did I really say I love him? I hope he hasn't taken that the wrong way, I put my make-up on and do my hair up in a ponytail and put my favourite bow in,

"ooh Cat!" Robbie shouts from outside, I rush to my window and see him standing there with a flower in his hands,

"haha hi Robbie!" I laugh smiling and waving at him,

"are you ready to go?" he asks looking up at my window,

"yeah nearly I'll be down in a min," I say as I grab Flump and my purse with my phone in, I rush downstairs and open the door,

"hey Cat," he says, he's wearing a blue plaid button-up shirt and skinny jeans. He hands me the flower and we put it in some water.

**Robbie's POV:**

**Cat looks so beautiful she's wearing a pair of dungaree shorts, a yellow giraffe top and a pair of blue slip on shoes (whatever girls call them I don't know),**

**"so shall we go?" I ask holding out my arm, after giving the flower water,**

**"yes, to Build-a-Giraffe!" Cat laughs grabbing my arm and making us skip to the car,**

**"okay dokay hop in!" I declare opening the car door for her,**

**"kay kay," she bounces into the car so I join her and we drive off to Build-a-Giraffe, we arrive moments later, "oh my giraffe land!" she giggles leaping out the car and rushing into the massive building, she looks so adorable you know like a little child,**

**"I'm coming Cat wait up!" I call running after her as she disappears through the big entrance door. I finally caught up to her at the line for choosing the style of giraffe you want,**

**"I can't decide Robbie, what one's do you like?" Cat asks looking at me with her twinkling chocolate brown eyes,**

**"well, I like this one with the red tail and hair," I answer, it reminds me of Cat's red velvet hair,**

**"why?" Cat asks cocking her head to the side,**

**"because it looks like you, see?" I answer pointing to the red hair similarity,**

**"ohhh, well this one can be yours," Cat decides handing me the very floppy, empty giraffe,**

**"thank you, then I think you should have these giraffes," I say pointing to a small giraffe and a bigger giraffe wearing a tie,**

**"kay, haha I know what to call them," Cat jeers laughing, man her smile is so cute, it just makes me want to burst with happiness,**

**"and what's that my little Cat?" I ask tapping her nose causing her to grin,**

**"Robbie and Jeff," Cat answers bluntly as if it was completely obvious, I guess I am important seeing as she is naming her giraffe after me,**

**"well that is very kind of you Miss Cat, I'm calling my giraffe little Miss Cat," I state as we move on to the stuffing machine and we stuff our little giraffe's until their full up,**

**"now onto outfits!" Cat screams running ahead, again, I allow it because I love her, that's always a reason to let things go,**

**"hang on Cat, we have to choose carefully because these cost alot of money," I warn her grabbing her arm,**

**"yeah I know, that's why I have my parents credit cards," Cat admits pulling the cards out of her purse,**

**"it is so shocking how much like Jade you are at times," I say releasing my grasp on her arm, I choose a pink tutu, some little pink shoes, some dungaree's, a pink top and some red converses for my little Cat giraffe, whereas Cat chose a green shirt, mini jeans, pijamas, slippers, red and blue converses, shorts and another green shirt for her two giraffes,**

**"is this everything you want?" the hairy lady at the counter asks as if she didn't want to be here, **

**"yes Mrs Lady person, here," Cat replies handing over the credit card smiling, theres that smile that I really love,**

**"okay goodbye," Mrs hairy lady (as Cat calls her) answers starting to serve the next person in line, we walk out to my car carring our giraffe bags, we put our bags down to open the boot when Cat stops me.**

Cat's POV:

"Thank you for taking me here most people would just either say no or not turn up, you are my true friend," I say smiling at Robbie,

"I would do anything for you Cat, I would never let you down like that, not just because your my friend but because I love you and I love your smile I mean it is so happy that it could make even a permanantly unhappy person happy and I love your chocolatey brown eyes they shine so bight they could light up a room," Robbie replies with the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen,

"aww robbie do you mean that?" I ask, I'm nearly in tears, don't worry they are not unhappy tears, they are happy tears,

"yes I do, and I will repeat it to anyone who dares to hurt you," Robbie answers grabbing my bags, I take them out his hands and put them on the floor again, I wrap my arms around his neck and gently press my lips on his, literally so many fireworks are going off in my head right now, every second our kiss becomes more and more passionate, all those years of hiding my feelings are suddenly exploding in these past few minutes,

we both pull away as our need for air became to much for us to bear, I need to tell him how I feel or I'll go off bang!

"Robbie...I...love...you...too," I say between breaths, "I love you as much as my giraffes, always have done and I always will do."


End file.
